The Legend of Zelda:Back to Termina
by Selsius
Summary: Hyrule plans to take over Termina due to an attack on Hyrule Castle by Ganondorf's new army. The Hylians want to avoid Ganondorf for good, but taking over Termina for their own purpose won't solve anything. Link and Zelda meet up by chance and attempt to
1. The Visitors

As you all know, the Ocarina of Time ends when everyone throughout Hyrule celebrates. That was clearly just the beginning. Keep in mind this is FAN FICTION!!! Not everything here goes with the storyline picture that Termina is already discovered by Link and Skullkid. Sorry its just that I haven't played this game in a long time so I made a few errors, besides this is my first story on Fanficition.net!  
  
Chapter 1 – The Visitors at Night  
  
The sun was setting one evening in the East. The princess of Hyrule was quietly in her room studying arithmetic. She peered out of the window and saw nothing except the guards closing the drawbridge leading to the market. "hmmm 300x2," the princess said quietly to herself. Her maid walked in and let Zelda know her father asked to go to bed. She agreed and shut her math book and tucked it away in a bookshelf. As she was readying for bed, she her a loud crash coming from the drawbridge. She looked out her window and saw a band of over 1,000 men torching the city to flames. It was like a wave of fire crashing into the walls of Hyrule Castle. She became frightened and quickly got dressed into her traveling outfit. She calmly walked out of her room and noticed guards running all over the place and maid screaming and her relatives almost jogging to wake up the other tenants in the Castle. She looked all over the place for her father and her mother, but could not find them. The princess's arm was grabbed by one of her guardians named Impa. 


	2. The Great Migration

Chapter 2 – The Great Migration  
  
"Do not show you face to anyone," said Impa. "Why not?" asked the princess.  
  
"Because those men out there, they are looking for you," explained Impa, "because you have overwhelming knowledge of the triforce that they want to capture you and kill the royal family. That band of men is lead by King Ganondorf."  
  
"But how could they be lead by him?" asked the princess, " he's either dead or locked away in the Sacred Realm."  
  
"He has his ways, now come on and put this cloth over your mouth."  
  
Impa ordered Zelda to hold on to her while they were riding on a horse. They were heading for Kokiri Forest where they would go into Termina. The two were riding through the secret back entrance of the castle. A band of soldiers were already there waiting for them in the back entrance of the castle. Impa and the princess snuck into boxes and drifted down the moat, but the Ganon's men had already taken control of the front of the castle. Suddenly, peering through a small hole in the box, they saw the Royal Hylian Army charge against the Ganondorf's forces. They watched the bloody battle when they landed on shore and got out of the box. Impa helped Zelda out of the box and she whistled and then came her steed. They both climbed on and as fast as it could, the horse ran around the fight and though the back of the city.  
  
There, they had seen thousands of people walking with horses, carts, sacks and bags, and wagons. Zelda's costume really did work. Everyone thought she was a regular citizen. They ran down the side of the trail of people and went faster than everyone else as everyone watched. Finally they got to the front and saw an elaborate wagon made with crystals, and silk covering and even had beds and tents and a food storage and guards. It was King Hyrule. The horse came to a halt and the princess tore off the piece of cloth covering her face. The guards realized it was the princess. The great wagon came to a halt and the King Hyrule stepped out. He stared at the princess for a while and hugged. She went into the wagon with her father and he explained:  
  
"I though the great Ganondorf was sealed in a chamber for good. I guess not. He attacked the city and we are going to leave for a place recently discovered called Termina. Impa tells me you were already headed there. I hate to do this, but I think your better off secretly going with her to Termina a different way with an army to occupy you. Were going to take over Termina and settle there instead. I have everything mapped out. It was always our plan since a boy named Link of Kokiri discovered it. I have recently contacted the Zoras, Kokiris and Gorons about this matter. The Zoras think they will triumph over Ganon by blocking the way out and into Zoras Domain by freezing the surrounding area. Little do they know they will starve to death. The Kokiri believe the Great Deku Tree will protect them. That old thing is withering and poisoned. The Gorons have reason to believe they will be safe in the mountains. The volcano there will protect them ,but not from magic or anything else besides an army. I am traveling to different lands to seek any other safe haven to avoid storming Termina and dominating it. The people for now will seek shelter under Lake Hylia and in Zoras Domain temporarily, but I still fear the worst."  
  
As the moon disappeared through the clouds, there was reason to believe in an even greater force; this is only the beginning. 


	3. Chaos in Death Mountain

Chapter 3 – The Death of The Great Deku Tree  
  
Dew still lay on the ground and the Deku Tree watching silently over the sleeping Kokiri was all interrupted when the sounds of Kokiri officials went around the village yelling " Wake up there is a desperate emergency throughout Hyrule, report to the Great Deku Tree at once and bring your most NEEDED items, but don't bring too much." Link was awoken by the annoying racket outside and heard worried voices and people running around. Saria came up to Links tree-house yelling "Link hurry up there's an emergency at Hyrule Castle we have to go to the Great Deku Tree at once and bring your most important possessions!" Saria quickly climbed down the ladder and walked a small cart to the Great Deku Tree. Link slowly gathered some food, potions, the Sword of Time, Epona, and other important things he needed for travel. Without talking, Link calmly walked down to the Great Deku Tree. There were fairies all over the place. " NAVI GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!!" screamed Link over the crowd of loud, high voices. A small bright light flew so quickly toward Link, he didn't even see Navi coming toward him. Suddenly everyone was quiet and finally the Great Deku Tree spoke:  
  
"As all of you know, there is a crisis in Hyrule. Hyrule Castle and the city outlying it, has been attacked and everyone has been evacuated. We have reason to believe we are under threat too."  
  
Someone from the crowd yelled out "Oh come on! Were not under any threat, no one would dare attack the Deku Tree!"  
  
Another girl yelled "Yeah!"  
  
Soon everyone started arguing and protesting in disbelief against the Deku Tree.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" screamed the Great Deku Tree. "I am poisoned and withering and I cannot protect you any longer from such a threat from the desert-king. Link my son, you are the only one that can lead us to a safe haven once again. I have reason to believe the Hylians are heading through the forest anyway to storm Termina and re-settle there and close the gate once more to Hyrule. Link my son, I want you to lead the Kokiri to Termina and once there, leave the Kokiri in you most trusted hands. Then once again, go on your quest to defeat the desert-man. I trust in you, and know that you'll succeed." The Great Deku Tree closed its eyes and grayish streaks went down the side of him and his leaves all fell off. The Great Deku tree had died. Some people cryed and some stood in awe and some just watched and thinking about their lives. Link took his cart and left the Great Deku Tree remains behind and lead the Kokiri into the Lost Woods. 


	4. The Death of the Deku Tree

Chapter 4 – Chaos in Death Mountain  
  
The next morning Zelda woke up and found herself in a bed in a room completely made of rock surrounded by find ornaments of the Royal Family Crest and gold and silver and fine looking carpets and blanket. She walked out of her room anxiously to find out where she was and barely having her feet on the ground, she saw Gorons everywhere! Some were rolling stones, others rolling around, some were eating, and some were selling things to the stranded band of Hylians that went with the princess of Hyrule. There was much commotion, but the princess could not find her father. Impa tapped Zelda on her shoulder and she turned around. "Where are we?" asked the princess."  
  
"In Death Mountain in Goron Village just below Goron City."  
  
"Oh, I though we were traveling to the river that leads to Lake Hylia?"  
  
"Your father changed his plans, he was traveling to Gerudo Village to persuade the women there to leave, but when he got there, he was told that everyone fled to Gerudo Fortress."  
  
"Is he okay?" the princess asked in an anxious, yet worried voice.  
  
"We have no idea." Replied Impa, "All we can do is hope that the Royal Army of Hyrule ges to him fast enough before he is captured and killed."  
  
Zelda quietly went back to her room and shut her door and locked it. She was too worried and wanted to alert Link. So the princess gathered suitcase, some clothes, food, money, and something really valuable she can sell. She broke a hole in her wall with large sword hanging horizontally over the entrance of the room. She ran through and bough a horse with some money and sold her Royal Family Crest (an imitation one) and bought a horse. She rode out of the village into Kakariko Village wearing a cloth over her face. No one noticed it was the princess. The princess bought a small tent and rested that night in front of Kakariko Village. It was cold and the princess was rapped around in a small blanket next to a fire. She pulled out a map Impa gave the princess in case she ever got lost in Hyrule. She looked at the map and saw Gerudo Village. A recently new formed village. Which is completely out of her way because Zelda would have to walk over canyons and gorges to get to the village and to get back to Gerudo Fortress could take weeks. She decided to go to a small settlement close to Lake Hylia and Zoras Domain called Zora River Village. It was a small trading village built by the water. If the King was to go to Zoras Domain, he would walk down the river with the entire Royal Hylian Army. 


	5. Back to Termina

Chapter 5 – Back to Termina  
  
Link could not complete this part of his quest alone. He needed someone who knew his way around the Lost Woods. He needed Skull Kid. That night when all of Kokiri was sound asleep, Link went into the Lost Woods looking for Skull Kid. He saw many dark figures with yellow and red eyes peering at him as he went down the path there. He was carrying a torch and the Sword of Time. He was carrying his ocarina with him and playing it as he went along the creepy path. He bumped into a tree trunk and saw small treehouse there. There was the home of Skull Kid. Link climbed up to the porch from a ladder and knocked on the door. Someone peeked out of a window and than the front door flew open. It was Skull Kid.  
  
"Hyrule Castle was attacked by Ganondorf once again. I have been chosen by the Deku Tree himself to lead the Kokiri to Termina. King Hyrule VI has ordered that everyone in Hyrule loyal to the King go to Termina. The Royal Army is going to storm Termina and take it over by force. I need a guide to show us the way back to Termina which is already populated with travelers and merchants from distant lands. Will you help us?" Skull Kid eagerly shook his head and agreed to help Link.  
  
Link and Skull Kid went quietly back to Link's hut and rested for the morning for Link was going back to Termina. 


End file.
